Shindong
Shin Dong-hee (born September 28, 1985), better known by his stage name Shindong, is a Korean pop singer, actor, presenter, and a member of the super boy band Super Junior. He is a great dancer but also a rapper, often co-writing rap lyrics and rhythms with Eunhyuk. Musical Career Shindong was born in Mungyeong, North Gyeongsang on September 28, 1985.Having a love for dancing, Shindong signed up for the 2002 Goyangsi Youth Dance contest and won the grand prize. A year later, he joined the contest again and won gold. In 2004, Shindong joined the Mnet Epi Contest and won both the gold prize and popularity award. In 2005, Shindong signed up for the SM Best Youth Contest and won first place for Best Comedian, achieving the grand prize. He signed a contract with SM Entertainment and received lessons to further improve Shindong's dancing ability. Months after joining the company, Shindong was put in the large all-boy rotational group Super Junior as a member of its first generation, Super Junior 05. He decided to use the stage name 'Shindong' due to his birth name sounding similar to band mate Donghae. 'Shindong' (신동) is derived from his surname and the first character of his birth name. It is also the Korean word for "child prodigy." With a total of twelve members, Super Junior 05 officially debuted on November 6, 2005 on SBS's music program Popular Songs, performing their first single, "TWINS (Knock Out)". Their debut performance attracted over 500 fans and also garnered oversea viewers from both China and Japan. A full studio album was released a month later, which debuted at #3 on the monthly MIAK K-pop album charts. In March 2006, SM Entertainment began to recruit new members for the next Super Junior generation. However, plans changed when the company added in a thirteenth member, Kyuhyun, and the company declared a halt in forming future Super Junior generations. The group dropped the suffix "05" and became officially credited as Super Junior. The re-polished group hit big after they released their first CD single "U" the following summer, which became Super Junior's most successful single in the music charts until the release of "Sorry, Sorry" in March 2009. During his career with Super Junior, Shindong was put into two subgroups, smaller groups that are branched off of the larger Super Junior group. In February 2007, he was placed in the trot-singing Super Junior-T. A year later, he became a member of Super Junior-Happy Television/ Film Career Hosting Five days after Super Junior 05's debut performance, Shindong became the MC of Mnet's music program M!Countdown along with Leeteuk and Kang-in. They stayed as the hosts throughout the remaining year until Kang-in was replaced by Eunhyuk in mid 2006. The trio's last day of hosting was on March 27, 2008. Shindong is popularly known as an active emcee and radio host of MBC's BoBoBo Ai Joa and KMTV's Green Apple Sound, successfully establishing the image, "DJ Shindong." Shindong left Green Apple Sound to host MBC's Stop the Boring Time Radio with Kim Shin-young. Acting While Shindong had prior acting experiences as a comedian, his acting debut was in the Super Junior film Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, which premiered in the summer of 2007. In 2008, Shindong played a major supporting role in the mini television series Single Dad in Love and also participated in the drama's original soundtrack.He and radio partner Kim Shin Young appeared in an episode of popular MBC drama Queen of Housewives. Personal Life Shindong is currently a student at Paekche Institute of the Arts. He enjoys making jokes and frequently attends gag performances. He is recognized as Super Junior's "fat member" and is known for his chubby physique. Wanting to present a healthier image to fans, Shindong went on a diet in 2008 and lost up to 19 kg. In early 2009, Shindong lost another 10 kg after Leeteuk broadcasted a comment in Super Junior's Kiss the Radio saying that Shindong would lose more weight for the fans. On April 19, 2007, almost two months after Super Junior-T's release of their first single "Rokkugo", Shindong was hospitalized from a car accident when returning home after a recording of the radio show Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Shindong only suffered minor injuries, and was discharged from the hospital on April 23.On July 6, 2010, Shindong announces his proposal to his long time girlfriend and plans on getting married this October. Discography See Super Junior Filmography See Super Junior Hosting Programs Radio Shows Awards *2009 MBC Drama Awards: Best Radio Newcomer Award -Won Category:Super Junior Members Category:Korean Singer Category:Male Singer